Street Fighter vs Dragon Ball Z
by felix the sayan
Summary: Un torneo comenzo en el planeta tierra los peleadores de Street Fighter y dragon ball z se preparan para ir a competir pero no contavan con un pequeño detalle...


les voy a decir algo voy a cancelar la creul verdad por que ya no se me ocuriio nada asi que pondre el que tenia trabado en la cabeza desde hace ya tiempo

era de noche en la tierra,ningun alma estava por el lugar exepto un chico de aproximada mente 25 a os de pelo corto y rubio vestia un traje rojo y no usaba calzado,alparezer estava entrenando muy concentrado para un torneo que comenzaria en dos meses

-tengo que entrenar no importa las circunstancias devo ganarle a ryu-dijo el rubio en sus pensamientos

en otra parte

un ni o de 15 a os estava durmiendo en una mesa por tanto estudio que su madre exigia

Gohan...Gohan...Gohan! despierta

el joven desperto de golpe

ah si ya desperte mam -decia adormitado

*suspiro* desde que tu padre murio no has podido dormir bien verdad?-pregunto la madre

un poco-respondio el joven

bueno sera mejor que descanses-dijo la madre

esta bien-respondio el joven

en otro pa s

dos chicos de 14 a os discutian sobre el mejor jugador de guatemala (n/a pinplata y el pescadito ruiz)mientras otro chico de 15 los oia pelear

pinplata mete penales a 7 metros de distancia cabron

pero el pescadito los mete a 9 metros con los ojos cerrados -decia orgulloso

puchis esa ni voz te la crees maje-decia molesto el chico

ya dejen de pelear los jugadores guatemaltecos son coches para jugar y ademas los dos son igual de buenos aunque sea kasaca pero son buenos

no es kasaca maje-decia el otro joven

max enserio mejor callemonos por que si no mi primo nos callla a vergasos

si cierto bueno me voy a echar un cuajo si me necesitan me dicen ma ana por que ahorita el que me quiera que coma mierda

si hombre anda a echate

sos perro pues

aarg algun dia de estos me voy a enfadar

los tres mejor decidieron ir a dormir

al otro dia-en japon

Ken..hey Ken despierta

Ken deperto y vio a ryu dandole la mano para levantarse

eeh ryu "le da la mano y se levanta" que haces aqui

pues solo vine a abisarte que el torneo se adelanto y lo corrieron para el mes que viene

!que,enserio -dijo sorprendido

si es por eso que no quiero que te quedes blando cuando pelees conmigo

eso ni so arlo-decia ponindose en pose de pelea

ah si eso ya lo veremos-dijo ponindose en su pose de pelea

entonses empesaron a pelear

en otro lado

Gohan el chico de 15 a os desperto de un sue o muy placentero

...so e que...mi..pap estava...vivo y...entrenava conmigo

el joven se levanto y se puso un traje que su maestro picoro le regalo y se fue a entrenar

devuelta en guatemala

los 3 chiflados o mejor dicho los 3 (max pedazo de alfombra sucia que putas estas haciendo MAX: eeh nada si seras si seras aver dame pa aca)amigos

despertaron y como cualquier ser humano normal fueron a desayunar (naa pajero yo pense que se habian ido a fumar mota a ya sho hombre me arruinas el fic)

en eso Felix tuvo una idea

eeh por que no vamos a la tienda esa del loco que dice que tiene una maquna pra ir a otras dimensiones

si me dara mucha risa ver que estupideces dice jeje

agan lo que quieran yo solo ire por que me dejaron encargado verlos

entonses terminaron de desayunar y se fueron cuando llegaron se toparon con una sorpresa enfrente de la tienda habia un portal

wao en total ese maje no estava del todo loco

si claro no tan loco max

haber quien se mete primero

los tres sin pensarlo dos veces se aventaron

para sorpresa de ellos era solo un grafiti muy real

hay jueputa que vergazo nos dimos aag-se quejo felix

aay mi cabeza

si tu cabeza yo me golpie el trasero y me masque un huevo

max y felix se empesaron a morir de la risa

jaja muy chistoso

eh a ustedes que hacen en mi tienda

solo queriamos una...eh

cocacola y un tortrix

con que pisto lo pagamos

aash un tortix y una coca valen 3 Quetzales mano

y voz tenes pues

si abundan las varas mijo

lo siento no tengo nada de la tienda lo vendi todo y ahora me quede sin nada asi que estoy dando el local y lo unico que me quedo fueron 4 voletos para ir a japon que justo vencen ma ana

a como los voletos-dijo max emosionado

eeh a 150

felix quedo con la quijada en el suelo

tanto muy caros voz

la crisis me tiene asi

mira te ofrecemos 120 y un enjuague vucal por que te apesta el hocico

mmmm vale tomen

los chicos tomaron los cuatro voletos y buscaron a la amiga de max y felix piensa que es la novia de max

que no es mi novia carajo

entonses par que la invitas aah

por que...me cae bien

si muuuy bien

-max mas rojo que un tomate por la furia exclamo

HIJO DE TU REPUTA MADRE CEROTE DE MIERDA!

-felix solo se reia por ver enojado a max

bueno aqui el primer cap seguire con esto ma ana o el sabado bye 


End file.
